kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Saintly Remains
'Saintly Remains '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It is given to you by Urban, the guard outside the front door of the Custodian's house, which is located against the northern wall inside the monastery grounds. Synopsis Urban wants to touch a relic of Saint Procopius for good luck. He asks you to bring something from the cave beneath the monastery. Objectives * * * Walkthrough The caves can either be accessed via a very hard locked door in the outer face of the eastern wall of the monastery, or by a small building which is directly above the door but on the inside of the monastery walls (at the back of all the construction). The upper entrance is watched by two guards, and they are extremely difficult to sneak past. Once inside the caves, descend to the lowest part and you will find a small bowl in front of a standing wooden cross. This bowl can be turned in to Urban to complete the quest without any speech checks, unlike the two alternative relics you can also find. If you can't get past the guards and are unable to pick very hard locks, one alternative is to speak to the Charlatan who is found in the main square of Sassau village. Although the quest doesn't point you to that area unless you already have the bowl, (and would therefore have no need of a fake in the first place) he will have a conversation topic about Saint Procopius' remains and will sell you a finger bone to pass off as the real thing. Upon presenting Urban with the bone, you must pass a speech check to convince him of it's authenticity, or the quest will fail. The third and final method is to dig up a grave located in the cemetery grounds surrounding the small church located at the south end of Sassau village. You can then remove a bone from the corpse and present it to Urban. This alternative is useful if you cannot enter the caves and have no money to pay the Charlatan, but it also requires you to pass a speech check with Urban or the quest will fail. Return to Urban and either present him with the bowl or convince him to take one of the fake bones, and you are given the option to ask for a groschen reward or decline payment. Declining payment doesn't seem to do anything to your reputation at the monastery and nor does asking for money, so feel free to take the cash. This ends the quest. Although the quest is marked complete in your journal, there is a final act you can perform at the end if you retrieved the bowl during the quest. You can return to the caves and activate the ground in front of the wooden cross where you got the bowl from to place it back where it belongs. This gets the now useless quest item out of your inventory. Notes * Passing Urban's speech check helps you level speech, and the bone from the church grounds is free. Therefore, the most beneficial way to complete this quest is to use that bone and ask for a reward, given the reward is the same whatever you bring Urban and there are no reputation consequences. * If you are unable to pick the very hard locked door, using padfoot potion may give you the boost you need to open the lock, depending on your lockpicking skill level, even though the message that "This lock is too difficult" may still appear. * Using bard potion before trying to pass off a fake bone to Urban is helpful if you are failing the speech check required. Category:Side Quests